


Say You Won't Let Go

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, F/F, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Sayaka finds herself falling out of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Powiedz, że nie odpuścisz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787805) by [soniagiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris)



They had been dating for almost a year now. After Sayaka’s admittedly dramatic love confession, Mukuro had revealed that she reciprocated, and the two began a relationship.

And for a time, it had been good. For a time, it was nothing but smooth sailing. 

But it didn’t last.

As time passed, the traits that Sayaka once found endearing about Mukuro became irritating, and cute habits were now frustrating. She kept her discomfort quiet, thinking that it would dissipate. Surely she would wake up one morning, still ridiculously head over heels for her girlfriend? 

Sayaka continued to tell herself this, tell herself that she still wanted all this, but it became increasingly obvious that she was lying to herself.

She would come home from work, surprised to find Mukuro in the apartment, and the affectionate ‘I love you’ texts were a chore to respond to instead of a delight.

So  _ why _ did she stay? Why didn’t she end the relationship that was making so unhappy?

It hit her one night, just before she entered their bedroom. The light was on inside, and she could hear Mukuro talking on the phone.

“...really, yes. I get so happy just being around her, and I always get excited when I see she’s texted. I’m so glad that I met her, she’s the best thing that ever happened to me! ...I’m not being emotional! I… I might ask her to marry me.”

Sayaka didn’t hear anything else, because she drew her hand away from the doorknob, and ran back to the bathroom.

She couldn’t leave. Not now.

-

Kyouko met her at a coffeeshop downtown. The lavender haired girl was already sitting at a table outside when Sayaka arrived.

“Thanks for waiting,” Sayaka said breathlessly, sitting down across from her.

Kyouko replied, “It was no problem. May I ask why you called me here, however? You said that you were having relationship troubles, and I’m not sure if I can be of much help.”

Sayaka sighed, “I need someone who will listen. Naegi-kun and Kuwata-kun really can’t help me out here.”

Kyouko let out a shaky breath, then put down her coffee and looked Sayaka in the eye, “Okay. Tell me, then.”

“I don’t think I’m in love with Mukuro anymore,” she admitted. The second it was out of her mouth and in the open, she felt a weight rise off of her shoulders.

Kyouko replied softly, “Ah. ...Go on.”

Sayaka shrugged, “What else is there to say? I don’t feel the same as I used to, and I’m just… not happy with her. I’ve tried so hard, tried to appreciate her, but I just  _ can’t.”  _

Kyouko said, “I think I understand… You fell in love based on one thing, and never considered anything else. Am I wrong?”

“No, that’s about right,” Sayaka said, “I still really care about her in general, and I don’t want her to be unhappy… But I feel miserable and drained all the time.”

“Mmm…” Kyouko said, “I believe that when your passionate love faded, it was never replaced with companionate love.”

Sayaka blinked, “Huh?”

Kyouko elaborated, “Passionate love is sparked by adrenaline, and was likely what you had at the beginning of your relationship.”

Sayaka nodded along. She remembered wild nights, singing and dancing, watching the stars and laughing way too much. Back then, she was dizzy eyed and head over heels for the shy raven haired girl. 

“With time, the thrill fades,” Kyouko added, “and it usually leaves you with deep, affectionate attachment. That’s companionate love, and while Ikusaba-san likely developed it… I don’t think you did.”

Sayaka croaked, “Yeah. Yeah, you got us all down. She’s still in love, and I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“What are you thinking” Kyouko asked calmly.

Sayaka brushed a tear away from her eye, “I don’t want to date her anymore, but I’m so scared to leave her. Does that make any sense at all?”

She nodded, “Yes, absolutely. I’ve... been in your position before.”

Sayaka smiled tearfully, “I’m glad I’m not alone.”

Kyouko said, “Do you think that you and Ikusaba-san are better off as just friends?”

“I do,” Sayaka admitted, “but I could never just tell her that. It would break her heart.”

“What would hurt her more, you telling her the truth now, or waiting for her to find out on her own?” Kyouko asked.

Sayaka leaned back in her chair, “I don’t know! It would  _ kill _ her either way!”

Kyouko sighed softly, “I can’t really tell you what to do, Maizono-san. You should do what your head thinks is best… But don’t keep that secret forever. Then there might not be any friendship left to salvage.”

Sayaka bit her lip, silently realizing why Kyouko and Naegi didn’t talk anymore, “I understand. Don’t tell her, though.”

“I won’t,” Kyouko said, “Good luck with whatever you decide to do, Maizono-san.”

-

Mukuro greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek when Sayaka came back, “Hi! How is Kirigiri-san doing?”

Sayaka smiled weakly, “She’s well. We had a nice afternoon.”

Mukuro replied, “I’m glad. But I’m glad that you’re home!”

“Me too,” Sayaka said, “I’m really happy to see you, since I missed you this morning.”

That was a lie. 

Deep down, Sayaka was hoping that she would come home to find a dark, empty apartment, and a note from Mukuro stating that she had left, and was never coming back.


End file.
